


Make You Mine

by thisdecember



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Gay Richie Tozier, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Jock Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, first time writing so let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdecember/pseuds/thisdecember
Summary: Richie has been in love with Eddie since the fifth grade. He only just found out junior year of high school. It makes things a little weird.





	Make You Mine

Richie is freaking out. He’s usually really good at hiding his feelings but now he doesn’t know how to act around Eddie. He always thought he was straight, the more he thinks about it he’s never actually felt any real attraction towards girls. He doesn’t know anymore. But the thought of being around Eddie while he’s still figuring everything out is really overwhelming. So he does the easiest thing he can think of, he avoids Eddie. Shouldn’t be too hard.

* * *

Its harder than he thought.

He and Eddie share four out of seven classes together and he can’t ignore him completely despite his own warnings to himself. Every class Eddie turns toward him and smiles and waves at him and Richie feels his heart speed up and his stomach swoops a little. 

Eddie tries to talk to him after every class but Richie mumbles out some excuse about not wanting to be late and turns to run out the door missing Eddie’s confused expression. He finds somewhere to hide until right before the next class starts. 

When lunch rolls around he spends it in a closet. 

_‘How fitting.’ _Richie thinks to himself.

The warning bell rings and he grabs his bag and walks to class before anyone sees him.

Thankfully the last three classes are without Eddie so he can thankfully stay hidden without having to feel too guilty about avoiding Eddie.

After last period let out he hid out in the bathroom until he was sure everyone was out of the hallways, feeling bad knowing that Eddie always walks him to his bike, but he can’t really be around him right now. 

Everything is working out as planned until he gets to his bike. 

“Hey! Richie!” he hears from behind him. He freezes and turns to see Eddie jogging toward him in his black shorts and red sweatshirt that he wears to practice. How could he have forgot that Eddie has practice today? He’s had practice every Tuesday and Friday since freshman year. Eddie usually never would’ve been able to be a part of any team considering how overbearing his mother had been but they'd had a couple of talks about it.

(A couple being him explaining to his mom every day that he feels great and his asthma, which he knows he doesn’t _actually_ have, hasn’t been acting up recently and that running is good for his health and he’ll always make sure to have an inhaler on him.)

”Hey, Eds what’s up?” Richie asks trying to hide how anxious he feels. 

Eddie tilts his head to the side and frowns, and now that Richie knows he has actual feelings for him he can’t help but notice things more than he’s ever noticed about him before. Like the freckles on the bridge of his nose and the way he squints his eyes when he frowns. 

He has to get away before he does something dumb. 

“Don’t call me Eds man you know I hate it.” A blush tints Eddie’s cheeks and he brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck. “I just wanted to ask you why you’ve been ignoring me all day.”

Richie chuckles nervously and brings his hand up to adjust his glasses.

“What? Me? Ignore you? I’d never ignore my Eddie Spaghetti.” Eddie rolls his eyes at the nickname and Richies obvious lying. Richie is good at lying usually, but these are completely different circumstances now. Uncharted waters. 

“Rich come on man we’ve been friends for so many years I can tell when something is up with you. You can talk to me. I really care about you and you’re acting weird today.”

”I’m fine man just tired after showing your mom a good time last night.” Eddie rolls his eyes and looks at him clearly annoyed.

”First off, fuck you bro. Second off you know you can tell me anything.” 

“Anything?”

“Anything.” 

Richie shifts his eyes back and forth and motions for Eddie to follow him. 

Richie leads them under the bleachers by the track.

”If I tell you this do you promise not to think I’m a weirdo or hate me? Like this is something I’ve found out recently and I’m still processing it.” Eddie sighs and claps a hand on Richie’s shoulder.

”I could never hate you man. But I think everyone knows you’re a weirdo man.” 

“This is a different kind of weird. It’s more than ‘Oh look at Richie the four-eyed trashmouth’.” 

“Rich come on man.”

Richie takes a deep breath and turns around from Eddie. He’s so used to never letting anything out but he can’t deny Eddie anything. He really likes him. 

“Okay so I was sitting in my bedroom thinking about life, which is something I usually try not to do for obvious reasons, and I was thinking about how I’ve never had a girlfriend. Then I was thinking I don’t think I want a girlfriend. And the more I kept thinking I realized that I wanted a boyfriend. But not just any boyfriend I wanted you.” Richie turns around and sees Eddie look at the ground thoughtfully and sees realization dawn on him. Before Eddie can say anything he starts talking again.

”And I get it if you don’t want to hang out with me anymore I mean who wants to hang out with the trashmouth homo, you know?” Richie laughs at himself but there’s no humor in it. 

“I do.” 

“You do what?” Richie asks.

”I want to hang out with you. I don’t care that you have a crush on me. In fact it’s good news.” 

“How is that good news?” Richie looks up and sees Eddie take a step closer and grabs his hand that he was about to adjust his glasses with again. 

“Because I’ve had a crush on you since you took a beating from Bowers so you could defend me when he was making fun of me for having a panic attack.” Richie’s eyes went wide as he processed what he just heard. 

“That was in seventh grade.”

Eddie just laughed and and put his hand on Richie’s cheek.

“It was.”

”You fucking asshole! You could’ve told me so much sooner and I wouldn’t have had to go through so much shit!” Eddies eyes went went as he felt Richie punch his arm softly.

”You're the asshole! You just ruined a perfectly good tender moment!” 

Richie shrugs and pulls Eddie into a hug. 

“Thank you.”

Eddie hugs back and whispers into Richie’s neck.

”For what?”

Richie pulls back and just shrugs again.

”I’ve got to get back to practice.”

”Okay but be ready at 8.”

”Why?” Richie smiles at him and pats his cheek.

”I’m taking you on a date.” Eddie smiles back at him. 

Before Eddie can say anything in response to it Richie steps forward and kisses his forehead. 

“See ya Eddie Spaghetti!”

”Don't call me that man!”


End file.
